CROSS REFERENCE TO RELATED INVENTIONS
The antiseptic brush is used after the use of a bidet; please refer to the bidet U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,097 issued on Mar. 3, 1998 to the same inventor; William B. Deveer. The bidet is used the clean the buttocks of fecal matter after defecating with a stream of of water sprayed onto the dirty buttocks. The antiseptic brush is used after the use of the bidet to dis-infect the buttocks in conjunction with use of a sudsing, anti-bacterial, anti-viral, cleansing soap applied onto the antiseptic brush.